


there's a certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Collars, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Seo Youngho | Johnny-centric, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, Trans Male Character, lowkey daddy kink, ten is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the sound of his keys falling on the floor is enough to make johnny let out a string of loud curses. his body feels as if it’s been drained of every little bit of energy, now being simply like that of a ragdoll. johnny only wants to open the door faster, change out of his clothes and fall asleep. maybe cuddle his boyfriends too, if they’re not busy.





	there's a certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from madonna's erotica  
> i've made a giant ass universe for this fic, so if you want the backstory of how they got together, or just want to see them be more domestic, let me know uwu  
> enjoy this, my dudes, dudettes and nonbinary friends

the sound of his keys falling on the floor is enough to make johnny let out a string of loud curses. his body feels as if it’s been drained of every little bit of energy, now being simply like that of a ragdoll. johnny only wants to open the door faster, change out of his clothes and fall asleep. maybe cuddle his boyfriends too, if they’re not busy. 

it’s not like he’s asking for much, anyway. 

the moment he steps inside, his shoulders finally relax. he’s sure this is the first time he’s been able to do so in a month. after leaving his shoes, coat, and way too heavy bag in the hallway, he drags his feet through the uncharacteristically quiet and empty apartment. 

there are clothes left unfolded on the couch, two bowls of rice left to rot on the coffee table next to it. he can make out some of jaehyun’s papers on the floor, and what looks like ten’s ballet shoes haphazardly thrown on the kitchen counter. 

it’s a mess, even more so than usual, but johnny wouldn’t change it. and besides, he knows that taeyong is going to give the younger two an earful about attracting ants into his beautiful home again. 

the brunet doesn’t bother to clean right now, his whole body and brain screaming at him to go find the bed sooner and just drop dead on the fluffy white blanket jaehyun likes to cuddle on. 

and so, with his limbs protesting with each and every move that he makes, johnny tries to move towards their shared bedroom, ignoring the worrying amount of silence. normally, by now he would’ve been greeted by at least one of his boyfriends, if not all three of them, who would come and kiss him hello, clinging to him and whining about how much they missed him. 

normally, by now, johnny would’ve been clinging to one of his boyfriends, if not all three of them, kissing them back and telling them that he missed them more. 

it seems that today isn’t a normal day, after all. 

he pushes the bedroom door open, stopping dead in his tracks when he notices what is laying on their bed. their toys, almost all of them, with the exception of a few of the machines they have in the closet, hidden in their respective boxes, are laid out as if this is an art expo. they’re clean, at least there doesn’t seem to be anything on them, and johnny can’t really smell the strawberry lube that taeyong likes to use, nor the vanilla one that ten enjoys. 

the man sighs, heading straight to the bed and grabbing one of the buttplugs jaehyun prefers to put on ten. it’s a cute, kitten tail, black in color. johnny sighs, letting it fall back down on the blanket. he has no idea where the box for them all is, which means he can’t really put them away, unless he wants to put them on the floor and then have to deal with the whole sanitizing process. he doesn’t want to. 

he sighs  _ one more time _ , pushing the toys a bit to the side. even if he can’t put them away, that doesn’t mean he won’t get at least a few hours of sleep. it’s not often that he doesn’t have to worry about waking up and heading to the hospital at ungodly hours, so he will grab this opportunity and not let it go. 

he still can’t believe taeil accepted his request for some free days. the er room is one of the most understaffed departments, but the elder must have noticed that johnny is in no state of taking care of patients, with just how dead he probably looks. in all honesty, he feels just as dead as he looks. 

laying down feels  _ heavenly _ , every single part of his body sighing in relief at the contact with the soft and fluffy bedding. 

something stabs him in the side, but johnny pays it no mind, choosing instead to push the object away as well. it’s only when his hand makes contact with the fluffy fur, that his eyes shot open, his shaky hand picking the headband up. 

it’s a simple, black headband, meant to blend in with johnny’s hair, but its most distinctive feature are the puppy ears resting on it, ears that are supposed to look like those of a labrador, one of johnny’s favorite breeds. 

he’s tempted. he wants to slip back into the comforting headspace where nothing can really break him except for the touches of his lovers. but he doesn’t want to do it alone. not when he can be in such a vulnerable state. he can’t do it alone right now. 

still, he slips the headband on his head, closing his eyes as he gets used to the sensation of the ears there. it’s calming, even if he can’t allow himself to indulge in the feeling of being careless. he can’t allow himself to be a puppy. 

the bed dips next to him, a new added weight surprising johnny. fingers pull on his hair, stopping to scratch just behind the new puppy ears. johnny is too scared to open his eyes. why, he’s not sure. 

“hey, hyung,” he hears ten’s chirpy voice say, “welcome home.”

a deep chuckle comes from somewhere in the room. “he’s not hyung, tennie. he wants to be our puppy today, isn’t that right?” jaehyun asks. 

still scared, johnny isn’t sure what to answer. he doesn’t want to bother his boyfriends with him going to puppy space, but he is also aware of the little rule the four of them have:  _ never take a decision for the others when it comes to sex.  _

with that in mind, johnny finally opens his eyes, taking a moment to get them to focus on the three newcomers. they’re all smiling at him, and it makes him feel guilty. he  _ knows  _ they only want what’s good for him. 

he nods, his eyes meeting jaehyun’s as he does so. 

“well, can we play with our puppy? or does he only want cuddles?” ten questions, his hand moving down to stroke the elder’s cheek. johnny only whines in response, all kinds of logical thoughts leaving his mind as he settles deeper and deeper into the headspace. 

jaehyun’s voice gets softer, “you have to answer us, pup. we need to know what you want us to do.”

the brunet struggles, but after a moment in which ten kisses and pets his hair, encouragements falling in between each kiss, he says, “p-play with me, masters.” it comes out breathy and whiny, but it doesn’t matter to anyone. 

ten kisses him one more time, before taking the blanket off of him and letting it fall on the ground. his hand hovers over the selection of toys, unsure of which one to first choose. 

it’s taeyong who makes the first move, shyly picking up one of the collars, the one that has johnny’s name on it, and thrusting it into ten’s hands, eyes never meeting the younger’s. 

“aw, our kitty is right. puppy needs to wear his collar, or else he won’t know who he is.” ten’s hand wraps around johnny’s neck, the weight of it making johnny’s eyes roll back. 

“such a pretty puppy,” jaehyun hums, admiring the pink leather collar now resting around johnny’s neck. 

a blush spreads across johnny’s cheeks, but it’s still light enough to be confused with just a flush from the blanket that was around him. it does, however, deepen once ten’s fingers tug on the ring of the collar, making him stand up. 

“kneel, puppy.” 

johnny finds himself in the position faster than his brain can truly understand what ten just said. a benefit of being trained by the thai is that johnny can pick up on what the younger wants just by hearing the tone of his voice. 

a curse, but also a gift he would not trade for anything. 

from the corner of his eyes, he sees jaehyun pushing taeyong down on his knees, never forceful enough to have the elder be in pain. jaehyun is always a bit too careful, especially when it comes to taeyong. they all are. 

just as he turns to look at taeyong, to truly see him for the first time tonight, a slap echoes through the room. his cheek is red, but the slap wasn’t all that ten is capable of and he knows it too well. 

“dumb pup, you should focus on your masters, not on yongie. you’ll have fun with him later, but for now you have to show us you deserve to be played with,” ten’s voice rings through his head. johnny has to take a deep breath to calm the arousal that’s boiling inside of him. 

had this been a normal scene, where johnny’s head wasn’t in such an agonizing pain, he would’ve done something to make ten proud. but all he can do now is close his eyes as he feels tears well up in the corners. even deep in subspace, he feels like a disappointment to his boyfriends. 

arms wrap around him, until all that he can feel and breathe and think of are his boyfriends. taeyong’s rubbing circles on his back, while both jaehyun and ten are trying to figure out what’s wrong. 

“love, do you want to stop for tonight?” jaehyun asks, cradling his face with his hands to get johnny to look at him. the elder shakes his head, wiping the tears away with shaky hands. 

“i-i don’t, but…” he cuts himself short, not wanting to disappoint anyone again. 

taeyong perks up, his hands falling from johnny’s back and resting on his thigh, “i think johnny wants tennie and hyunnie to pamper him.” he pouts at the two of them, before turning to look at the eldest. “do you want that, puppy?”

johnny nods, the tiniest of signals he can give taeyong to know that he’s right. he doesn’t want them to think he’s too weak. 

jaehyun picks him, since he’s the only one that can really do it, no matter how many times ten argues that his dancer legs are  _ perfect  _ for picking up kind giants. gentle hands caress his face, his hair, his body and it’s almost enough to put him to sleep. 

he doesn’t even notice the smooth material covering his eyes until he tries to open them again, only to be met with total darkness. he panics for a moment, before he hears ten so close to him, invading his personal space. so close that if johnny wants to, he can pretend the younger is deep inside his head, calmly talking to him.

“you’ll be the most spoiled puppy anyone could have, ok, babyboy?” ten’s voice is as gentle as his hands, both of them only making johnny feel more and more treasured. 

he nods against jaehyun’s chest, the younger pressing a single kiss on his forehead. 

his back hits the mattress in with a gentle thud. distantly, he hears taeyong ask ten something, but he can’t pick up what the younger is saying, not when jaehyun is busy making sure that johnny knows just how loved he is. each and every kiss is joined by another confession, soft spoken and only for johnny to hear. 

as the kisses go lower and lower, he feel another pair of lips on his cheek, this one a bit more chapped than jaehyun’s, but still as soft, if not softer. he can tell it’s taeyong. 

a small smile plays on his lips the moment taeyong finally kisses him. “yongie is sweet,” he giggles, blindly reaching for the younger’s hand. he doesn’t get too far in his wanderings before taeyong takes his wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth to kiss every knuckle. 

“johnny is sweeter,” taeyong says, lips wrapping around johnny’s forefinger. 

the bottom drawer of their night stand opens; johnny can tell it’s that one because of the annoying creak it makes. the cold air finally hits his bare legs, jaehyun having taken them off of him, leaving him only in his boxers. 

not knowing what the two younger men have in mind, johnny buckles his hips, trying to get someone to at least ghostly touch his hardening cock. on his right, taeyong giggles sweetly, as he struggles to get the shirt off of johnny’s body. 

ten settles on his other side, his fingers pulling on the black pair of boxers until only the head of his cock peeks out. johnny can only whine, head turning so that he is facing the direction where he thinks ten is. 

“isn’t he just the cutest puppy?” he coos, finger poking the head, making johnny hiss in pleasure and slight pain. it’s not  _ really  _ painful, but ten likes to keep his nails longer on his left hand just so that he can torture his babies whenever he wants to. 

(jaehyun once joked that the thai keeps them longer just so that he can mark them easier when he’s in a subbier space, since a subby ten is usually more afraid to inflict pain on anyone. just out of spite, ten hadn’t marked him for a month straight.)

slowly, so achingly slow, the boxers are pulled off. he thinks it may have been jaehyun who did it, but his mind is too clouded with images of hands that he knows too well exploring his body to care. his body is showered in kisses, ten occupying himself with his chest, biting and pulling on the sensitive nubs until johnny is reduced to putty in their hands. taeyong presses shy and tiny kisses and almost kittenish bites on his neck, never going harsh enough to leave a mark there. 

stopping for a moment from giving johnny’s thighs the attention they deserve (the three have always made off hand comments about them before getting together), to say, “you can let him know he’s your puppy, kitty. don’t you want that, hyung? to let people know you belong to yongie?” 

taeyong’s bites are almost never enough to give him a long lasting hickey, with the younger being even more scared than ten when he is in his submissive headspace, to properly bite down. still, every once in a while, when taeyong notices that almost all of the marks he had made are gone, he goes a bit rougher with it. today, it seems, it’s one of the days where taeyong’s kitten teeth get their moment of spotlight. 

johnny all but  _ mewls  _ when teeth sink in his neck, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. it does no help to the throbbing erection when jaehyun chooses that exact moment to press his tongue inside the elder, no warning whatsoever. 

ten chuckles, pressing one more kiss on each of the abused nipples, deeming them pretty enough for his liking. he’s always loud about his preference of johnny’s nipples, telling them all just how wet the noises johnny makes when someone plays with his nubs makes him. his comments usually end up with a flustered johnny and three laughing boyfriends, all of them praising the brunet’s responsiveness to this kind of stimuli. 

the snap of his leash resonates across the entire room. it’s pathetic how just this small action can make johnny go pliant in their hands, his tongue hanging out and resting on his bottom lip as he waits for pets and praises. 

they come, as they always do, in mere seconds after the leash snaps closed around the metal ring. the gentle pull of it, only meant to gets his attention back on ten while he speaks, with the rigorous meddling of jaehyun’s tongue pushing deeper and deeper into him and the sharp teeth bruising his shoulder are enough to send him over the edge. but he can’t, not until he has permission. 

“come on, pup, answer me,” ten says, snapping his fingers right next to his ear. a sound in the back of johnny’s throat, something between a sob and a moan, is enough for ten to continue. “i asked if you want me or yongie, love.”

“b-both,” he chokes out, back arching off the bend with the intrusion of jaehyun’s first finger inside. even with the spit and lube, johnny is still a lot tighter than the rest. 

ten’s almost mocking laughter makes him shiver, lifting his hips,  _ trying  _ to move them against anything. “needy pup, you can’t have both of us at the same time,” the younger tsks, his nail trailing down, scraping his stomach in its wake. it only goes lower, until it’s finally reached its destination. the nails scratch his cock, a cruel laugh bubbling inside ten when he notices how johnny is  _ drooling  _ just from that. 

he jerks johnny off a few times, never enough to bring him close to the pleasure he’s been looking forward to. above him, the brunet hears a loud whine, coming from taeyong, as the younger’s chin is lifted by what he assumes is ten’s hand. it’s not much after before he feels something fall on his belly, the small droplets of spit only turning johnny even more on. 

“what do you say, kitty? you want to ride johnny?” 

taeyong whines, and johnny knows it’s because ten stopped kissing him. the whine only gets louder when a smack is heard in the bedroom. jaehyun, ever the voice of reason, quickly scolds ten before, most likely, pressing a kiss to where ten just hit taeyong. 

taeyong’s voice is small as he speaks, “yongie’s still sore, tennie…” 

_ god, he is adorable. _

“have i ever told you you’re the cutest?” ten questions, speaking in the voice he usually uses when he’s squishing taeyong’s cheeks together. the cry of embarrassment confirms ten’s been doing just that. 

suddenly, his hole clenches around nothing as jaehyun pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty and willing to take anything from the younger. “you’ll have to make sure kitten comes as well, hyung,” he says, ripping open one of the condoms. 

johnny whines, when he feels it being rolled on his dick, hands finding ten’s and squeezing on them in protest. “i know, baby. you like to feel me, but we can’t take care of a baby and frankly i don’t want to be a dad at the moment,” ten murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss onto johnny’s nose. “one of you idiots will put a baby in me once, but today is not the day, loves.”

jaehyun laughs, while both taeyong and johnny whine at the implication of there being another baby in the house. 

johnny’s protest, at least, is short-lived. at the same time ten sinks on his cock, jaehyun pushes in, all swift and fast. the purple haired man is always thorough with his prep, never missing a chance of working his boyfriends, or himself, open so that they can enjoy themselves without any pain. 

the moans coming from ten are music to his ears, his hands moving on their own accord to rest on the younger’s hips. ten tuts, slapping them away one by one. “baby, do you forget your task? you have to make sure yongie cums or else you can’t either.”

crying out, johnny trashes his head around, ten only laughing at his baby’s attempt of telling him what he wants. 

with a sigh, jaehyun says, ”you may speak, babyboy.”

he swallows the lump in his throat. “m-may i please see you, sirs?”

“yes you may, pretty thing. yongie, can you take that blindfold off for daddy?”

enthusiastically, taeyong yells, “yes!” before quickly untying the black blindfold and finally giving johnny his sense of sight back. 

the first thing he sees after his eyes get used to the light again is ten, beautiful, perfect, wonderful ten, smiling down at him fondly as if he’s not riding him like there’s no tomorrow. he wants to touch, wants to trace each scar on ten’s body again, to kiss them all better, but he can’t, not when the younger was very clear with his instructions. 

“you scared the poor pup, tennie,” jaehyun laughs, leaning in to press a kiss onto ten’s shoulder.

ten just leans back on the younger’s chest, the leash in his hand pulling on johnny’s neck. “go on, puppy. pleasure yongie and you can finish before us.”

with one swift motion, johnny’s hand moves down, searching for taeyong’s bare cock, as the smaller tilted his head to the side, his lips on a search too. their lips crash in a messy kiss, just as johnny’s palm wraps around taeyong’s dick. it’s been leaking, that much is obvious with how easy it is for the elder to move his hand. 

the sloppy kiss only gets more heated with each stroke. taeyong, already close just from watching their doms play with johnny’s body, only gets more and more sensitive, the small whimpers he lets out being all swallowed by johnny. 

the sight of taeyong, all flushed, tears falling down his face, is enough for johnny to step away from the headspace he’s in and turn straight back into the dominant he knows taeyong loves. but, just as this thought crosses his mind, ten’s hot walls squeeze around his length, jaehyun’s own slamming deep inside him, each thrust only sending him over the edge. 

“ah, ah, ah, i know that face, pup,” ten says, his face centimeters away from johnny’s, a smirk forming on it. “you want to wreck yongie, don’t you? but you can’t, because for now you’re still our pretty little puppy, our lovely, good boy.” again, he pinches johnny’s nipples. 

next to him, taeyong whines, thrusting in his fist and holding onto the elder’s arm for dear life. it’s too much, the heat of ten’s body, the aggressive pace of jaehyun’s thrusts, the chanting of his name taeyong is doing. he’s spilling inside the condom, body going slack against the mattress. 

“well, baby,” jaehyun starts, not slowing down his pace even for a moment, “since you couldn’t listen to ten, it seems like you’ll just become our personal toy, hm?” he doesn’t truly respond, only shows them a small, tired smile. 

all three of them come to a stop, but it’s taeyong who asks him, voice fucked and barely there, “safeword, johnny?”

“green, fire,” he answers with a long exhale, eyes lazily open and staring up at his lovers. “please use me, i’ll be your own fucktoy.” the words aren’t foreign on his tongue, nowhere near that, the three of them must have heard them in all shapes and sizes more times than they can count. but it still gets the same reaction out of them, hips snapping forward or rolling down, groans and moans filling the room. 

it should feel disgusting, having not one, but three different cums on him, painting his body, but he can’t bring himself to worry of that. not when ten, with shaky legs, stands up, only to fall right next to him, or when jaehyun, after having regained control of his body, pulls out, admiring for a moment the way johnny’s hole flutter, thick white cum coming out of it slowly. 

he leaves for a moment, coming back to the three spent men with a clean, wet towel. he cleans them all, with loving and caring touches, making sure to be extra careful around the inside of ten’s thighs. the youngest makes sure to press kisses on every part of his boyfriends’ he can touch, stopping when he reaches johnny’s hand. 

the brunet feels it being lifted, and it’s after a second he feels a tongue licking it clean, wrapping around each finger with close precision. 

he hears jaehyun, the man’s voice dripping in love and adoration, “good kitten, you’re such a well behaved kitty.” johnny tries to ignore the feeling of jealousy he gets in his heart. “and you, baby,” jaehyun’s voice is now directed towards him, “you did perfect, my love. i’m so proud of you, letting us take whatever we wanted from you. we love you so much, johnny-hyung.”

had he not been so tired, he might’ve protested at the younger’s praising words. 

“you really were amazing, johnny,” ten says, arms wrapping around his middle. “we couldn’t have asked for a better puppy.” a kiss is pressed on his shoulder, “we love you.”

taeyong, who has moved on top of johnny in the span of five seconds it took for jaehyun to lay down as well, nods. “we really do, honey.”

feeling such an immense amount of love, in such an intense way is the only thing johnny wants, the only thing he wishes not to change. 

“i love you more,” he says, wrapping them all in a hug. it’s uncomfortable and he knows he will wake up with sore muscles, but he doesn’t care. 

not when he knows his boyfriends sleep better wrapped around him. not when he gets to wake up next to his three soulmates, all holding onto him. not when he knows that the love they share will never be taken away from them, but only grow in size. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
